Star vs the forces of darkness
by vauladox
Summary: Star and Marco won the war for mewni but it's far from over, new threats are rising and the queen of darkness has returned. Starco and some jarco, no lemons.


Chapter 1 eclipsa rising

Star was back in Mewni with her father river, The dumbass musician, botfrog, and of course the boy she likes and was formally her roommate and best friend on earth, marco.

"Wow that was big adventure wasn't it"

Says star.

"Yeah but the chances of us dying were high". said Marco.

"Oh Come on, brighten up, we won", said star as she was jumping up and down.

They had just returned from their fight with toffee whom star obliterated, leaving him nothing but a sack of bones, only to get squashed by Ludo. Star However was wondering why her mother ran off so quickly, it was very unusual. Still nothing is normal for a princess from space, in fact that's what she would call normal. "I should be heading back home", Marco concluded.

"Don't worry about that Marco you're just one dimension away, you can go there anytime with your Interdimensional scissors, we just won the battle for Mewni, come on stay little bit" said star" I'm gonna go back with you anyway, there's no reason I should stay". "You're right I'm just being paranoid, but after all we thought you died, we were terrified" Marco said.

"But here I am oh that's right I met glossaryck in there, speaking of which where is he"?

"I don't know, their still looking for the book, Apparently, Ludo hit it somewhere but I mean what's the worst that could happen, it's not like he destroyed it" Says marco.

"Star Sweetheart", star Knows that voice anywhere.

"Mom", star says with excitement. "Where were you"?

"Just had to take care of something important", said moon with delight.

"Who wants cookie" said river, "Thank the gods that cat that calls itself baby is in the bottle" whispers river.

"A Celebration is going on outside about the victory" said moon, "I think they would be quite delighted to see you star".

"Hehe" said star, "about that".

"Let me guess, you're still creeped out about the whole play correct".

"It wasn't even my fault", said star.

"Well this is what happens when mewmans are introduced to human culture" said moon

The Last time star and Marco met before the battle for mewni, they were setting up a play, apparently a performance was done to represent the future Queen, Star butterfly but instead it ended up being a starco incident, something that a lot of people in mewni will never forget, especially the magic high commission. Star Wanted that man's head on a Wall or for him to get his limbs torn off, she wanted to beat him until he couldn't breath anymore, but she wants to be a good princess and that's not what a princess would do, even if they were embarrassed in front of their crush.

* * *

The crystal prison

this prison, houses the most powerful and vile evils in the universe, each one committing a different set of crimes, from murdering cosmic entities or wish masters from conquering or destroying worlds. There were some innocent lives there however, crystalized simply by being accused of committing evil actions by Romulus. In time they were for heat but the guilt still lies.

But deep in the darkest chamber, One loan crystal stored above the others. in it stood a woman, a former queen of Mewni. dark energy swarms around her, make a wave of black magic.

Then, All the sudden, CRACK.

The Crystal was breaking slowly, darkness began using from it. To blood red spades, began glowing from the Crystal.

A Sickening screech could be heard throughout the prison.

And then the crystal broke open.

Darkness flooded the crystal prison, and from the shadows of the crystal that held the woman emerged a new evil.

FINALLY I'M FREE, screams the woman.

She looks around, somethings have changed since the, there were New prisoners, there was better lighting but other than that, everything was pretty much the same.

"I guess it's time I pay my dear grand child a visit", she taught.

On her way out, she sees a vending machine filled with snacks.

"But first, I will need a snack".


End file.
